


Graphic for use - graphic for you!

by BlanchLemur



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Nabari no Ou, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 100x100, Anime, Avatar, Avatars, Captain John Watson, Credits, Death Note - Freeform, Design, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Doctor John Watson, Drarry, F/F, F/M, Gen, Graphic, Graphic work, Harry Potter - Freeform, Icon, John Watson Has Feelings, John-centric, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Layout, M/M, Multi, Other, Photos, Pics, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock-centric, Slash, Template, Wallpaper, avatar use, avatary, blends - Freeform, ffu, free - Freeform, icon use, layouts, nabari no ou - Freeform, pattern - Freeform, potter, profil, profile, signatures, use for profile, user graphic, users, wallpapers, web, Česky | Czech
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlanchLemur/pseuds/BlanchLemur
Summary: Hello buddies...I have something for you, some graphic for use.  I am a graphic and usually create some items for users in my born country. So why not for you too...Some of my works - free for use and download. Avatars, blends, wallpapers, signatures, layouts... For your stories or personal icons. How you like it.Many themes like Harry Potter, Sherlock BBC or anime stuff.Use it well ;)





	1. Sherlock avatars

well... hello mainly Johnlockers for now <3

This day I have something small for you. If you like it - of course ;)  
Nothing sooo special... But it is free for use.  
Avatars.  
If you like some icon for your profile - you can download it here:

[BLANCH CANDITA WEB](http://blanch.candita.cz/index.php?a=novinky/sherlock-avatary)  
  
Free for all. 100x100px size. From photoshoots of BBC free stores.  
Use it well.


	2. Nabari no ou avatars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello buddies...
> 
> I have some graphic for use. I am a graphic and usually create some items for users in my born country. So why not for you too...
> 
> Some of my works - free for use and download. Avatars, blends, wallpapers, signatures, layouts... For your stories or personal icons. How you like it.  
> Many themes like Harry Potter, Sherlock BBC or anime stuff.  
> Use it well ;)

Anime fans - for now!  
Do you like anime named **Nabari no ou**?

Today I have some small for you. If you like it - of course ;)  
Nothing so special... But it is free for use.

Again - avatars.  
If you like some icon for your profile - you can download it here:

[BLANCH CANDITA WEB](http://blanch.candita.cz/index.php?a=novinky/nabari-no-ou-avatary)

Free for all. 100x100px size. From screens of anime.  
Use it well.


	3. Avatars with patterns

Hello again, friends...

Today... Again icons/avatars :).   
But this time it is without themes or fandoms. Only with my own templates, patterns or photos.  
You can use it without credits.

70 icons - 100x100px

[HERE](http://blanch.candita.cz/index.php?a=grafika/okrasne-avataryikony)


	4. Sherlock BBC avatars

Helooo again :)

Another group of avatars for your use.  
This time - again - Sherlock BBC. 

You can download it [HERE](http://blanch.candita.cz/index.php?a=novinky/sherlock-bbc-avatary).

Free for all. 100x100px size. From photoshoots of BBC free stores.  
Use it well.


	5. Graphic

If you would like news from my graphic works - you can use my Twitter where I use everything what I have added at my website. 

Link: [ HERE](https://twitter.com/BlanchManche)

If you like every info about graphic of "whateverones" - graphic or short stories - you can use this link - [ LINK](http://blanch.candita.cz/index.php?p=info) -> Odběr novinek (feedback) - everything is free ;)


	6. Sherlock wallpapers

Hello again everyone!

Two older wallpapers for you.  
 **Theme:** Sherlock BBC

Free for use and download.  
Link: [ HERE](http://blanch.candita.cz/index.php?a=grafika/sherlock-bbc-pozadi-na-monitor)


	7. Sherlock BBC wallpapers!

Hi everyone! :)

Another chance how to use some of my free graphic.  
This time - **wallpapers**.

Sherlock BBC again.

 **Two sizes:** 1280/1024 and 1440/900.  
You can download it: [HERE](http://blanch.candita.cz/index.php?a=novinky/pozadi-na-monitor-sherlock-bbc).

Thanks BBC site for photoshoots.

Use it well, buddies!


	8. Harry Potter avatars

Heloo again :)

Another group of avatars for your use.  
This time - Harry Potter. 

You can download it [HERE](http://blanch.candita.cz/index.php?a=grafika/harry-potter-avatary).

Free for all. 100x100px size. From photoshoots of Warner Bros.  
Use it well and enjoy.


End file.
